hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Administrator
A Hypixel Administrator is tagged with ADMIN in a Salmon color. Three things that this article will say: what kind of things can a Hypixel Administrator do, what they are there for, and how to become one. A brief description about Administrators is that they are staff members of the Hypixel Network and they are there to create mini-games, develop the server, manage games, manage content, manage staff; and more on the Network, through coding Java. The Hypixel Administration has over 50 admins in it! And more administrators are constantly being reviewed and accepted/declined (During times when they need Administrators). Below you will find a list of most of the Hypixel Administrators, please keep in mind that it is hard to keep track of all admins on the network. Let us know if we need to add or remove any though! While we know Administrators receive a salary, it is unknown if candidates that have stepped up from the voluntary position of Moderator are paid. Current Administrators Owners * Hypixel - Founder * Rezzus - Co-owner Network Development Team * AgentKid '- Lead Network Developer * '''CryptKeeper '- Network Developer * 'Thorlon '- Network Developer * 'Plancke '- Network Developer * '''PunKeel - Network Developer * JamesJ - Network Developer * Hcherndon '- Network Engineer / R&D MiniGame Development Team * '''codename_B '- Lead Minigame Developer * 'PixelBaker '- Minigame Developer * 'aPunch '- Minigame Developer * '''DeprecatedNether - Minigame Developer * Jayavarmen '- Minigame Developer * '''ZeroErrors '- Minigame Developer * '''Zumulus - Minigame NOOOB * Nitroholic_ '''- Minigame Developer * '''darkaceness - Minigame Developer * OrangeMarshall - Minigame Developer * ConnorLinfoot - Minigame Developer * Externalizable - Minigame Developer * Relenter - Minigame Developer Graphics Team * "SteampunkStein" - Artist * Xael_Thomas '''- Lead Artist/3D Modeler Customer Support Team * '''ChiLynn - Customer Support Admin * PJoke1 '''- Customer Support Admin Staff Management Team * "Fr0z3n" - Staff Manager * '''JamieTheGeek - Senior Staff Manager * Luckykessie '- Staff Manager * '''tomcatEvE '- Staff Manager/Support ticket manager * 'RobityBobity '- Staff Manager Content Management Team * 'mooTV '- Content Manager * 'Tactful '- Content Manager Network Management Team * 'NoxyD '- Operations Manager '''WIP -- Finishing soon! * AgentKid (Systems Developer) * aPunch (Minigame Developer) * codename_b (Game Developer) * ConnorLinfoot (Game Developer * CryptKeeper (Systems Developer) * darkaceness (Build/Map Manager) * Dctr (Minigame ~ System Developer | HPC Management) * DeprecatedNether (Game Developer) * DevSlashNull (Unknown) * DonPireso (Customer Support) * Dr. Artist (Designer) * Fr0z3n (Staff Manager) * Hcherndon (Systems Developer) * hypixel (Founder | Owner) * JamieTheGeek (Staff Management) * Jayavarmen (Game Developer) * JRapp (Developer) * Luckykessie (Staff Manager) * LyallPD (Store Manager) * Minikloon (Game Developer) * mooTV (Content Manager) * NinjaCharlieT (Animator) * Nitroholic_ (Minigame Developer) * NoxyD (Server Manager | Operations Manager) * OrangeMarshall (Java Developer) * Otium (Content Team Member) * PixelBaker (Server Manager | Staff Management) * Plancke (Game Developer) * Propzie (Worldteam Member) * PxlPanda (Site Developer) * Rezzus (Owner) * Riari (Web Developer) * RobityBobity (Unknown) * Roddan (Unknown) * Slikey (Minigame Developer) * SteampunkStein (Artist) * Tactful (Build Manager/Minigame Developer) * Thorlon (Systems Developer) * tomcatEvE (Staff Management) * vinny8ball666 (Build Team Manager) * Winghide (Worldteam Member) * Xael_Thomas (Lead Artist/3D Modeler) * ZeroErrors (Game Developer) * Zumulus (Minigame Developer) * BingMo (Server Admin) Retired Administrators *'Amico (Minigame Developer)' - Stepped down to become an ICT teacher in a secondary school - Liverpool. *'ctd (Game Developer)' - Unknown *'Kevinkool (Head of Staff)' - Unknown (Not for discussion) *"'Rogue (Minigame Developer)"' - Unknown *'Zanflango (Minigame Developer)' - Unknown Applying You can apply for paid positions at hypixel.net/jobs. Category:Staff Category:Work in Progress Category:Ranks